


逢魔之日

by brightnight



Category: Fate Stay Night, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, the witcher and the wolf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 天降竹马的故事。





	逢魔之日

“欢迎光临，面包免费，客房往右，密室往左……”  
“老样子。”  
“还是这么准时呢。”“……竞技台收费，不接受除前者之外任何斗殴行为……”  
黑发男人走进来的时候，整个“巴比伦尼亚”都静了这么一瞬，显得自动迎客的机械音格外刺耳。  
“知道你规矩多了，可是老板，老……我耳朵真的要起茧子了！来个人就重复一遍，谁受得了啊——”突如其来的抱怨声打破了寂静，像是恢复行走的钟表一样，整个酒吧又热闹了起来。  
“给我消停，吃东西都堵不住你的嘴。”老板笑骂着，把一个大汤碗砸在了他面前，浓浓的肉香让人不禁食指大动。  
刚刚进来的黑发男人拉开椅子，在邻座坐下，看了一眼旁边狼吞虎咽,恨不得把他那颗蓝色的脑袋塞进汤碗里的家伙，才转向了在料理台忙碌的老板。  
背对着吧台，正在处理食材的少年察觉到了视线，他抬起了左手，安抚性质地向后挥了挥以示敷衍，“知道了马上好”。  
“巴比伦尼亚”的主人，个头意外的娇小，男生女相，长长的头发有着吟游诗人口中“春天初发的新柳”般的颜色，美好得简直不像一个在混乱魔域开出一家中立酒吧的狠角色。  
这里是魔域的深处，黑暗种族的国度。  
强者制定规则，弱者任凭宰割。  
失去力量就意味着被迅速瓜分，抹消一切痕迹。所以存在的本身即是力量的象征。  
无论这家酒吧奉行的规则看起来多么可笑，既然它存在着，就得被遵守。  
好在琐碎的规矩虽多，核心的底线也就这么一条： “巴比伦尼亚”之内禁止一切敌视，攻击行为。  
在这里，猎魔师可以和恶魔勾肩搭背，精灵和黑暗精灵可以同桌拼酒，吸血鬼和教廷牧师手拉着手走向客房也不会让人觉得这世界疯了。  
老实说，这真让人放松。  
而且这里的菜味道实在太棒，黑发青年拿起刀叉片开烤肉的手法优雅而娴熟，拈着勺子的样子就好像人类世界里面的那些上层贵族一样。  
他面前的盘子正以肉眼可见的速度被清空，但是整个酒吧的女性的视线都死死黏着他每一点细微的动作，窃窃私语不绝于耳。  
因为严禁攻击行为的缘故，即使是下位者的议论也不会招致抹杀，议论的声音和内容都过于露骨了，黑发青年有些苦恼地皱了皱眉。  
规则里倒有这么一条。如果对别人的言语不满认为这是挑衅的，可以要求对方道歉。不过看起来那些女人巴不得把这当做一个被搭讪的机会呢。  
他索性转过身，环视了一圈，确保金色的眼睛没有错过所有快要亮起来的绿光，然后响亮地吹了个口哨，把一个满满的皮袋扔在桌上，手指冲着空处勾了勾。  
如果你一晚的价钱够得上这袋东西，就请过来。  
气氛隐约地翻腾起来，把屋顶掀翻了个个儿。蓝发男人几乎是饶有兴致地看着自己身边顿时热闹起来，他当然不介意趁机沾点便宜，遗憾的是妹子们的兴趣显然不在他身上。  
“羡慕么”不知何时，得了闲的老板趴在他面前，笑眯眯的眼睛像一对并排的月牙儿。“啊啊要说羡慕还不如说是生气了呢！我说你啊小子，平胸不要也就算了，那几个大波的质量上乘啊！”  
被环绕在中间的黑发青年几乎称得上温和有礼地把手伸进胸衣或是裙摆，再加上一个绵长的亲吻，被推开的美女就能取走袋子中的一部分离开。那是质量堪称极品的魔晶石，一次拿出这么多数量，恐怕在场的女性加起来都不能带走整袋，更别说共度良宵了。  
——高明的拒人之外。  
袋子被一只伸过来的手拿了起来，再次丢在了吧台上。距离只是移动了一点点，归属却截然不同，其中蕴含的意思让口哨声和起哄声彻底炸开了。  
绿发的老板迅速在两人中央找了个好位子坐下来，不打算放过两位当事人任何一点表情。  
规则总是相互影响的，即使在称得上 “最平等”的巴比伦尼亚，强弱的阶级也无处不在。   
能坐在吧台享用美食，由老板亲自招待的，不是可以搅缠的存在。女人们退开的很快，识趣也是魅力的一部分。  
“您……这是什么意思？”黑发青年的镇静发问让周围的嘘声更大了，距离最近的老板直接集合了众人的不满，纤白手指上凭空出现了一把钥匙：“中出他，房钱五折。包夜，我给你全免，提供道具出租。”  
两道气势几乎是同一时刻升起，如纠缠在一起的龙卷风，狠狠扫平了酒吧内的杂音。唯一表情未动的只有老板本人，笑的依旧这么唯恐天下不乱。  
“猎魔师？”尽管刚才的举动并不是事先说好，人类的气息对魔族来说就像某地露天放置的蛋糕一样，一旦闻到，就会四下寻摸着想要去吃掉，根本不可能有错认。  
黑发青年的发问让那位猎魔师屈指扣了扣桌子，“不公平啊，小子，你让我身份暴露了。”与其说那句话是在寻求回答，不如说是错愕的陈述。果然，他的下一句就完完整整地把猎魔师的底细爆了个干净。  
“光之子，库丘林，排行榜第三，赤枝佣兵团团长。”魔域中稍强一点的生物们基本都会关注这份人类强者的榜单，前十的存在从行踪到惯常使用的武器都不是秘密。最近活动在这片区域的，长相与眼前男人相符的，好猜得就像一根没有分叉的藤蔓，直接指向唯一的果实。  
周围不少魔族就地付账，无声无息地离开了。  
库丘林的眼神危险了起来，一开始只是出于玩心的举动，现在却可能坏了他的事儿。他一向不喜欢变装掩饰，更倾向于一击而走，速战速决。消息会传的很快，除非他现在就出发去解决掉这次的目标。  
黑发青年神色不动，也不说话，宛如一张绷到极满的弓，或是一条扑击前静止着的毒蛇，充满着蓄势待发的威胁，并且程度是可观的。  
这不是一个能顺手宰掉聊以发泄心情的对象，库丘林不知道该惋惜原本有机会拥有一个超出预计的美妙夜晚，还是该庆幸这片新来的区域不会让他觉得太过无趣。  
“竞技台费用要三倍，我不开心。”老板听上去就任性至极的发言给了对峙两人一个缓冲的机会。  
“如果我把我的名字告诉您，这样会不会公平点？”  
库丘林咧咧嘴，名字没什么意义，这等强者，日后碰上的机会有的是。他摊开手，示意自己毫无威胁，慢慢地向对方靠去，尖利的犬牙在灯光下闪过一丝光泽，看上去和刚才某个雪白圆润的胸脯别无二致。  
当然，离开的时候，他还是把那袋晶石顺走了。  
黑发青年毫无形象地伸出舌头舔了舔被吮咬得有些肿的嘴唇，觉得好像没什么不对，但是周围的气氛却相当奇怪。他将探寻的目光投向了老板，后者正开盘坐庄，没空理他。  
直到他通过不定向传送阵离开后，酒馆才轰然沸腾。尽管人少了许多，热烈程度却丝毫不逊。  
“我赌互攻！”  
“干！库丘林攻，三倍！”  
“我赌他们下一次一起来就会去要客房。”  
“姿势呢？次数和姿势有赔率么？”  
……

除了下了注的家伙们，那晚的当事人们谁也没把这个小插曲放在心上，或者说，他们都因为有所期待而在刻意回避着。  
毕竟能让人开心的事情总是出自计划之外，或是天降横财，或是狭路相逢。  
“魅魔！”“错。”  
“修罗！”“错。”  
“藤魔！”“错。”  
黑发青年慢条斯理地把对方掷在桌面上，语气肯定地几乎能弹起来的猜测一一驳回，然后大口喝下面前和他眼睛颜色一样醉人的蜜酒。“巴比伦尼亚”的酒品质高得惊人，价钱也是，作为赌注再合适也不过。  
看起来对于“意外露了身份”这件事相当在意的库丘林正在用自己的方法来找回场子。猜测对方的种族，作为据实作答的回报，酒品任点。  
“你就这么可惜错过春风一度的机会？我不说他身份，但是你知道的，我压的可是他在上面，亲爱的库。”恩奇都这么调侃着，再次为面前的客人满上了酒液。  
位于魔域深处的中立之地，鱼龙混杂的程度岂是等闲，恩奇都对于冤大头可是一点意见都没有。到了后来，“巴比伦尼亚”的老板索性咯咯娇笑着仰躺在吧台，仰面对上库丘林的视线，丝毫不在意后者怒目而视的样子活像是想用赤红的眼睛瞪燃他青柳色的发丝。  
库丘林是有理由生气的，从周围魔族对黑发青年噤若寒蝉的态度来看，他不可能是什么漂泊的行者。上次随手拿出的一皮袋高品质的魔晶石也显示了他的根基。光是实力可能不下于自己这一条，就足以把范围缩小到一个可观的范围——一掌之数。  
有的放矢的猜测全被否了后，剩下的就只有赌徒般不服输的心理了。  
——魅魔一族无论男女都妖艳至极的相貌，修罗特有的纯金色眼瞳，植物系藤魔可能拥有的隐约魅惑感。  
一如管中窥豹，一如盲人摸象，离得越来越远。  
这次任务的酬金已经大半耗费在把黑发青年的金眸点得流光溢彩，满室生辉；小半则正变成浅蜜色脸颊上淡薄的酡红，顺着修长的脖颈向被衣物掩藏的深处延伸。  
撕掉他的衣服，揉碎他！  
咽一口口水对油然而生的暴躁和冲动无疑杯水车薪，库丘林猛地爆了句粗口，抢过他手中正在享受的酒杯恶狠狠地灌了下去，假装烈酒有办法灭火一样。  
“总不见得是精灵吧！这种地方的精灵早就在客房里被*得欲仙欲死了！**”  
黑发青年好脾气地笑了笑，以他的身手本不会这么轻易地被抢走酒杯，不过面对请了自己一晚上的金主，他不介意表示一下真诚的感谢，甚至顺手拨下了自己的兜帽，示意自己没有精灵特有的尖耳朵。  
——反正有人收拾他。  
尽管库丘林的意思大家都懂，也确实是事实：无论魔域混乱到什么程度，俊美的精灵一般都与死无缘，通常是生不如死。  
哪怕属性最偏向魔族的黑暗精灵来到地表，也会结伴而行。  
不过凡事都有异例，泰坦精灵——稀有到别说找同族结伴，长这么大就没见过同族——“巴比伦尼亚”的老板——恩奇都先生，听到这样的话 “一不小心”地报销了吧台，然后把库丘林拖去了竞技台，表情笑靥如花。  
“我们谈谈，亲爱的库丘林。”  
没有力量的美貌是一种悲剧，但若是强到了一定程度，也是悲剧。  
当晚黑发青年在跨入不定向传送阵前，给库丘林送上了更为诚挚、主要表现在分量上的一注。  
他压库丘林能活着从竞技台走下来，然后在客房半死。  
有句话说得好，物似主形。“巴比伦尼亚”和他的老板都不是什么正常货色，连带着那天“猎魔师在上面”的赔率还挺高，恶魔们都坚信没什么能压了那位绿发的小美人。  
泰坦精灵，什么叫泰坦精灵。  
一群不知道从哪里冒出来的精灵生生打服了泰坦巨人，占了他们的地盘并奴役了他们长达上千年，这就是泰坦精灵。  
哪怕其余的所有只活在吟游诗人浮夸的传颂中，既然恩奇都是这个种族，那么传说的真实性就和“巴比伦尼亚”本身一样，确凿得让人觉得是现实疯了。以至于在深入狼魔领地的狩魔团被包围起来的时候，作为居高临下的开端，为首的黑发青年都没撂狠话，他更在意自己下的重注。  
“不知几天前您是否度过了一个美好的夜晚。”  
“我记得你否认了你是狼魔？”库丘林摘下了遮蔽蓝发的兜帽——应雇主的强烈要求“若是您暴露了，恐怕我们此行会麻烦许多，还请……”——伪装已经毫无意义。  
这里是魔域，不是“巴比伦尼亚”。  
狩魔团和猎魔师，狼魔领主及其附庸。  
早先所有共处中有意无意的暗示终于指向了正轨，暗流一般涌动的的力量令人怦然心动，通透而强烈的眼神只属于战士。  
所有的偶遇都是事先约定，伴随着不可遏制的狂喜，飙升的战意让黑夜里升起了两轮骄阳。蓝发的猎魔师笑容中露出的犬牙，看起来比黑发青年身后十数双森白的尖长獠牙更加狰狞。  
唯余彼此，必有一战。  
对方亦还以同样的激动，他抽出一把红色的长枪，鲜丽的枪尖在空中剧烈地一抖就仿佛夜色里绽开了数瓣蔷薇，又像是战书下严谨而含蓄的客套。看样子下一刻就是要报出真名，下场单挑。  
“当然，我又不是纯种魔族，怎么算猜中呢。还请听好了，本大爷……”密林的更深远处突然高昂起狼嚎，打断了在试探中逐渐攀升的战意。  
熔金般的双眼骤冷下去，黑发青年神色挣扎，露出了那种孩子盯着被打翻的冰激凌般的神情，随即大片的阴霾郁结起来，将他推回周围的狼魔中去。他干巴巴的声音虚伪得和库丘林宰掉过的恶魔领主们都差不多。  
“不过真是遗憾，恐怕你们今日都有来无回了。”   
人类形态的黑发青年偏了偏头示意，离他最近，一只格外强壮的巨狼代替他回以长啸。对魔族语言有一定造诣的猎魔师很容易就听懂了。  
蹂躏吧。  
杀戮吧。  
掠夺吧。  
“狂欢吧！”  
库丘林猛然回头，一道纯白色的闪电把他的雇主劈成两片，被惊恐填满的双眼很快在翻滚中糊上了雪与血，最终停在一滩墨黑的沼泽中缓缓下沉。  
狩魔团打着尽可能多猎杀魔族的心思，和狼魔们不谋而合。焉知能深入到这里，有多少黑发青年故意放的水。不，现在该称它为狼魔领主了。  
白色的巨狼短促地嚎叫了几声，他知道库丘林听得懂，狩魔团也有人能听懂，不过没关系。松软雪地上听不出有多少悄然来到的脚步声，连濒死的惨呼也被利齿干脆利落地咬断。  
它说：围起来，全歼。  
鲜血泼洒，融化了白雪，却更让人冷。因恐惧而颤抖的手甚至拿不稳武器，狼魔训练有素地执行着命令，数量更是让人绝望。  
突然，有光亮起。  
狼魔领主不能凭心意与想要的对手痛快一战，身为排行榜前三而被雇来压阵的狩魔师同样不能尽情使用他成名的长枪“死棘”，而不得不尽可能地使用卢恩符文，为他的同伴带去勇气、温暖与希望。  
库丘林也有自己的“赤枝”，他知道怎么做一个团长，把更多的人活着带回去。他严厉地呵斥着只能称得上同伴的人们重整阵型，填补可能被撕开缺口的漏洞。趁着熊熊燃烧的火球短暂地逼退狼魔们的空隙，郑重其事地告诉他们：“跟我杀出去，这是唯一的活路。”  
白狼偏头看了他一眼，有些意外于他想不开的程度，毕竟无论如何，今日的准备是留不下一个排行榜第三的。但如果他肆意消耗就说不好了——现在的库丘林耀眼得刺目，叫人不会错失方向，也叫狼魔们不会错失目标。  
在黑暗中熄灭的生命，被撕裂时发出的悲鸣都盖不过风声。鲜血不分彼此地沾在狼魔的皮毛上，利爪上；人类的身体上，武器上。  
——嘶吼着扑向对方的两边看起来没有任何区别。  
一个最平凡不过的夜晚罢了。

恩奇都抱着胳膊看着吧台前的两人，挑起了眉头：“兴致不错？”  
虽然知道他们必有一战，但也没想到会这么惨烈，更让恩奇都没想到的是，他妈的打完了来自己的酒吧里开房……开房……房。  
他突然后悔起来在关于这一对开的盘里完全没有这一选项：万一这一对进了房只是盖着被子聊聊天呢。  
在这个地方弄个通杀多好啊。  
一人一魔，一个战损过半，一个气息萎靡，同时扶额表示：“这个时候就别说笑了。”  
恩奇都倒也没多调侃，扔出了两份卷轴，干脆利落。库丘林怪叫起来：“自我强制卷轴？为什么是这个，禁魔手环呢！操老子可没钱，买不起！”  
“你可以赊账啊，库丘林。”恩奇都的狐狸尾巴转眼就露了出来，“只要利息合适…….”  
砰地一声，一个满满的皮袋被扔上了吧台。  
“快签，趁我还没改主意。”  
库丘林二话没说低头签字，然后被旁边的黑发青年一把拉起，取过恩奇都手上的钥匙，进入了客房的最里面。整个动作行云流水，一气呵成，直到房门被摔上的声音响起，酒吧内的议论才炸了开来。  
而黑发青年的兜帽不知何时滑落了，他的脸色苍白到可怕，好像被一只吸血鬼来回蹂躏了三天三夜一样，就这么靠着门慢慢坐了下去。  
“喂，迪卢木多你没事吧。”  
库丘林显然也吓了一跳，不过也就是短暂惊愕而已，有没有事，他自己最清楚。这位两天前和自己战斗的狼魔领主充分发挥了血脉中的狂性，殊死一战下来连库丘林都不得不为其疯狂而动容。  
这也是他们现在在这里的原因，相比于可敬的对手，敌手是无穷无尽的。因重伤而失去力量，最终变成一只死耗子，被不知道哪里冒出来的瞎猫逮个正着——简直是最愚蠢的死法。  
他们都需要一点时间，找个暗处，舔舐伤口。  
经验丰富的猎魔师藏起气味，潜匿行迹，最终找到一个满意的洞穴作为藏身之处，他顺手宰了地主——一条蟒蛇形魔兽后，看到了半天前撂下狠话的对象……  
“别让老子再遇见你！”flag立得痛快的猎魔师记得自己憋了半天，才梗出一句“缘分啊。”  
趴在洞穴里的白狼则冷静的指出杀死原生魔兽不是什么明智之举，这条蟒蛇死了，气味一散就会有其他抢地盘的过来。  
“我记得我说过愿我们再也不见的，库丘林。”  
战斗中他们交换了名字。库丘林觉得有必要知道这么个强者的名字，迪卢木多则表示知道名字他可以在吃饭前做个祷告。  
再见也没什么坏处，还可以一起来开个房嘛……话不是这么说的。  
卢恩符文可以加速狼魔身上伤势的恢复，而库丘林身上几道无法愈合的伤口是迪卢木多武器的特效。  
“在我的枪下留下的伤，是永恒的烙印哦。”  
此时这位放出豪言的狼魔已经维持不住人形，变成一只伏在地上的白狼。他龇着牙，从喉咙中发出一阵咕噜声，顺从地被库丘林推翻身。  
“别拿伤口蹭地板。”  
靠近心脏的位置赫然多了一道透亮的伤口，若它还是人类形态，不难想象是被一道长枪贯穿了前后。库丘林脱光了身上的衣服，几道伤口的表述也是客气了，除了对人类生命力的感慨也就只剩下了对“祸害遗千年”这条真理的认同。  
“大开眼界。”  
“靠这不都是你划的吗！”  
他艰难地探手向下，在地面上划出了几个卢恩符文——这个举动抻到了身上几道纵向的伤口，总之引得迪卢木多转头舔走了地上的血迹。  
“不要乱动，”库丘林趁机拎起了白狼的后颈皮。觊觎已久的位置，长而软的狼毛手感相当好，他不由得多捏了几下，才狠狠心躺向了狼口下——牵动的伤口加上背部撞击地面——很轻的一下，让他一阵欲仙欲死（龇牙咧嘴）。  
一转头刚好对上白狼前胸透亮的血洞，后者也没客气，呼得就把脑袋放了下来，长毛戳进伤口裸露的肌肉里，库丘林发誓他从那双金色的狼眼中看到了里面的黑泥。  
——该死的恶魔。  
魔域中的信任是奢侈品，不过它能明码标价真是太好了。禁魔手环的效力不够，一张自我强制卷轴就能让他们像最亲密的伙伴一样靠在一起，做一些对彼此都有益的事情。  
卷轴严格禁止他们在“巴比伦尼亚”的范围内伤害对方，效果自他们一方踏出“巴比伦尼亚”之后彻底消除。  
对库丘林来说，他可以乘机爽一把——巨狼战宠绝对是每一个男人心底的童话：高贵强大，威风凛凛，长毛软暖，忠诚可靠。哪怕是巨狼金色眼睛里翻滚的黑泥，在库丘林看来都变成了个性。  
啊，狼毛扎伤口里真他妈疼。  
只除了这一点，否则库丘林能傻笑出声，所以他现在的表情似哭似笑，扭曲得让人看了就难受。迪卢木多张开的喉咙里断断续续地喷出热气，显然是笑得不行，都没有办法好好用舌头舔库丘林身上的血口子了。  
什么你问他们开房做什么，盖着被子聊聊天干干正事啊。  
被“黄蔷薇”划下的伤口无法愈合，但是可以被这家伙养父配置的魔药治愈。  
“你随身带了？”  
“没。”  
“你养父呢。”  
“不知道，只有他找我的份。”  
“*&……%”  
“诶你别这么狂躁啊，我的唾液也有相同的效果。”  
“搞半天你还是对吃老子有兴趣！”  
迪卢木多深深吸了一口空气中的腥香——想吃，完美，顶级等等的感觉如烟花般炸开，把“魔药是甜的于是某只小狼灌了一瓶下去差点被养父丢去井里，也由此唾液有了魔药的部分效力”这个正经理由给揉了个粉碎，一同粉碎的或许还有点别的什么。迪卢木多厚颜无耻地点点头，这坦荡的姿态让库丘林都说不出话来。  
“我以为你手里就那把剑危险点。”库丘林回想了一下战斗过程，对那把赤红的巨剑印象深刻。迪卢木多单手握持，重斩的力道就大得吓人——当然他另一手反持着一把匕首大小的黄金小剑也同样难缠，枪剑交击稍一角力的当口，贴着枪杆专削手指…….  
迪卢木多冷笑了一下，他对库丘林可没这么多感想，胸口好疼，而且透风——听说光之子的魔枪如果击中心脏，有必死的诅咒。他犹豫过这么一下，然后还是扑上去给库丘林锁骨下来了下狠的——如果没被闪开，落点应该是脖子，死人是投不出必杀之枪的。  
猎魔师伤口愈合的速度快的该死，这让迪卢木多有些焦躁，出于自我强制卷轴的效力，他并不能趁机用牙齿多拉几道口子。他小心翼翼地舔着伤口的周围，同时多闻两下这令人沉醉的气味。  
“喂，就算你这么看着我我也不会砍一下自己的。”库丘林差点笑出来，一小半是因为痒，主要他刚才想到了恋恋不舍舔骨头的小狗，哪怕食物是自己。也就在这个时候，他才理解了为什么精灵和黑暗精灵、吸血鬼和教廷牧师这种打生打死的敌对阵营在条件允许的情况下，比如在“巴比伦尼亚”，会毫无芥蒂地勾肩搭背，甚至共度良宵。  
不是所有的交流都需要语言，战斗是更深刻直接的方式。因为任何生物都不得不对死亡坦诚，使用的武器，战机的把握，甚至是毫无意义地一些小动作（有时可能是神来之笔），这一切形成了一种所谓风格的东西。  
打得越凶，觉得这个人越真——库丘林不知怎么想起了自己老师的名言，那个女人凶残归凶残，讲的话还是有几分道理的。比如眼前这小子的战斗风格，在库丘林眼里就是——我喜欢。  
“嗷——~~~”迪卢木多变成了人形，一脸不爽地骑在库丘林身上。恶魔的贪欲和自我强制卷轴的效力在反复拉扯着意志，哪怕是犹豫的时间，他也不乐意自己的猎物起来。  
“我突然想问，你如果觉得血很好吃的话，这样呢？”  
“…….”  
一个长到双方断气都不舍得分开的亲吻，连一点点空气进入的余地都是奢侈。  
“好得很。”低沉的声音像是最最顶级的烈酒，从喉间一路烧到心尖。  
库丘林发誓，这是这小子最像恶魔的时候，他堕落得心甘情愿。

魔域生物对血液的崇拜由来已久，即使被人类斥为野蛮血腥，亦我行我素。在它们看来，血液只是受到追捧的载体，真正被孜孜以求的是力量，人类才是虚伪的一方，心存渴望，却口是心非。  
鲜血是力量的源泉，亦是床笫之间的香氛。  
库丘林显然深谙此道，把身上的恶魔掀下去的同时，就伸手探入了他的后穴。迪卢木多对此表示满意，这种时候哪怕是必要的前戏都漫长的该死，他扭动腰身的动作与其说是配合扩张，不如说是迎向蓝发的猎魔师。  
嘶……  
真正接触到的时候两人都僵止住了这么一刻，表情逐渐精彩纷呈。恶魔眨了眨金色的眼睛，那里面写满了无奈，他看起来都不知道说什么好了。  
“￥%……*”好在库丘林没有辜负他的期待，爆了一句长长的粗口，包涵了魔域和人界的精华句式。  
自我强制卷轴禁止他们做出任何伤害对方的举动，如果疼痛的刺激还算能被契灵睁一只眼闭一只眼的话，到了流血的程度还没反应除非契灵是死的。  
此时的猎魔师和恶魔巴不得这契灵去死。  
有句话怎么说的，坏人好事死全家。  
“……我们先去洗个澡吧。”  
迪卢木多坐了起来，在库丘林不可思议的眼神中拖他去浴室。自从他们打架打得两败俱伤后，一路躲藏赶路，甚至都没能好好清理一下身体。  
水声很大。  
狼魔跳进去压住被他扔下水的猎魔师，就是前后脚，成功把那句“你是洁癖吗？”变成水里激烈上升的气泡。之前的战斗让他们对彼此有着客观的认知，力量相近，水准相近，能决定胜负的可能就是一个小小的先机。  
真是巧了。  
迪卢木多的笑容灿烂而温和，按着库丘林脸的手臂像铁铸的一样，眼见着混有魔药的湛蓝水面波纹渐息，散开的蓝发像水藻一样飘扬。他觉得擦得差不多了，才放开了一招失策满盘皆输的库丘林。  
猎魔师就像一根被压得狠了的弹簧一样，跳起来大吼一声“你谋杀老子”就扑了过来，试图对迪卢木多如法炮制。  
“……”  
他看着变成巨狼形态的恶魔，不知道说什么好。  
客房的浴室足够大，主要是为了方便各种形态的恶魔，把浴池建得很宽阔，不过水却不深。换言之，淹死人是有可能的，淹死狼魔有点难。  
迪卢木多翻了个身，露出了雪白的肚皮，十足“大爷等你来服侍”的样子。  
你赢了——  
猎魔师安慰自己，反正一时半会儿做不起来，还不如洗洗干净一会儿吃起来香。  
才有鬼了！  
他一脚把巨狼踹得翻了个身，见它竟然趴着装起了委屈更是怒不可遏地用力跺了下去。  
“库丘林，我这是为你好。如果不是有水冲洗掉你身上的气味，我会忍不住撕碎你的。”迪卢木多敏捷地一闪，水花飞溅，他支起身子，摇头晃脑地说着，好像他真的可以办到一样。  
“为什么魔域当中会有你这样的死洁癖！”  
库丘林觉得他被那种“肉掉在地上很脏但是没办法我饿还是勉强吃”的眼神深深伤害了自尊，随即就被巨狼抖了一脸的水珠。  
“因为我被人类养大啊。”  
这气死人不偿命的脾气和安格斯老狐狸真像，不不不我不能这样想安格斯叔叔。猎魔师从不畏惧任何恶魔，很大程度上就是因为在他年幼的时候被人类刷了三观——邪恶度是不需要种族加成的。  
因此库丘林很少像大多数人类一样先入为主地把恶魔定义为邪恶，恍然回忆起这小子站在群狼中的景象，当时的感觉其实是他养了一群狼崽子带出来打猎，而不是群狼夜行。  
他剑使得真不错。猎魔师这么想着顺口报出了自己的身世。  
“哦，我被恶魔养大。”  
狼魔假惺惺地笑起来，一脸我相信你的真诚。再次把身上的水甩满库丘林的脸，它又变回了那个黑发青年。  
“在里面做，还是出去？”  
库丘林坐到了浴池的边沿上。  
迪卢木多跟着他，刚准备伸腿跨出去，手却被拉住了。茫然的视线顺着水珠，从猎魔师白皙紧实的小臂一路滑落到手掌触摸的地方，陡然锐利起来。  
催促性的拉扯给予的暗示已经足够，可迪卢木多并没有行动的意思，配上刻意放慢的语调，狼魔异常发达的犬齿被强调地格外尖利。  
“你凭什么认为我会给你口？”   
“你想啊。”库丘林把腿分得更开了些，在心里暗爽。他的直觉从不出错，会在这种事情上犹豫，恐怕这位高傲而强大的领主和男人做的次数相当有限。  
“我不想呢？”  
俯视的姿态让澄澈的金色变得晦暗深沉。  
本来迪卢木多将这定义为一场各取所需的交易，可惜眼前的人类似乎对此有另外的理解，令他有些失望——毕竟他直到刚才都是这么满意这个对手。如果后者认为他对魔力的需求真的到了如此地步的话，那么只怕是要两个人都不开心了。  
“那我想啊。”  
出乎意料地，库丘林一把搂过了他，自然而然地把拒绝当作了调情的回应。他嘬唇呼地向上一吹，额头上四撮分散的碎发便落在了贴近的、肌肉分明的小腹上。迪卢木多看到鲜红的舌头舔了一下他上面沾着的水珠，呼吸顿时乱了几分，那比血还艳的眼瞳抬起向上一瞟，撩拨了一记开始呆滞的视线，却压根没有对上的意思。  
库丘林慢慢张开了嘴…….  
迪卢木多的表情活像正在口他的是一条美杜莎，他的身体已经变成了石像，视线定死在因调整姿势不断起伏的脊背曲线上，宝蓝色的长发一缕一缕地贴在上面，晶莹的水珠泛出光晕来。狼魔不由自主地用指尖去触，修长的手指埋在潮湿的蓝发中，无意义地按紧又松开，不知道向哪里用力。  
此时猎魔师已经摸清了这位领主大人的脾气，总结一下就是顺毛捋。他的骄傲就像他那身雪白的皮毛一样，想要享受光滑柔软的质感，得先让他乐意躺在你边上，让他高兴。这并不难，末了库丘林大咧咧地把溅到嘴边的白浊舔了下去，斜着眼嘲讽道：“你是处男么，小子？”  
几乎是饶有兴致地看着漂亮脸蛋飘上了难以察觉的红色，他觉得整件事都开始有趣起来了。  
“来来来，老子给你破处。”  
迪卢木多还未从高潮后的茫然中回来，金色的眼睛无所表露，一深一浅地倒映着卢恩符文淡绿的光辉。  
是时候了。  
库丘林刻意发出了几声淫邪猥琐的笑声，吃掉一只美味的恶魔，这种角色倒错感所带来的愉悦无疑于一记化开的春药。  
“诶？”  
等狼魔反应过来水中缠上他两边脚踝的是什么东西后，他已经失去了逃跑的机会。库丘林搓揉他乳尖的酥痒让他神经放松，不太想动。他被从后面按着向前倾身，直到一只膝盖触到了光滑的池底。  
他看起来不太喜欢别人动他耳朵——第三次舔舐自己猎物失利的猎魔师有了这样的认知。  
要么耳朵是他的敏感带，要么就是他不习惯前戏。比如库丘林在此之前也习惯更直接一点的做爱，但他决定从现在开始喜欢。他极快地凑了过去，甚至撞到了狼魔鬓角的碎发，终于叼住了那柔韧的耳廓软骨，放在牙间碾磨出细碎的呻吟。迪卢木多挣了两下，很给面子地没有扯断脚上的藤蔓。  
无论如何，竭力取悦对方的心意可以传达到，一切都变得水到渠成。  
因自我强制卷轴而变得重要的过程充实得仿佛是要弥补之前生命中没有对方的空白，狼魔很是享受地跪靠在库丘林怀里蹭来蹭去。  
柔软的水波没有一刻平静，即使双腿被限制，结实柔韧的双臂，灵巧有力的手指也足以在接吻的同时带去足够的爱抚。  
他们没有那一刻是分开的，好像两条养在魔域的人鱼，只有自仙境带来的湖水才能供以生存下去的氧气和魔力。现在他们就是彼此的仙境湖水，互相交缠的唇舌恨不得融化在口腔中，在对方的生命中混入属于自己的一部分。

迪卢木多的身体全然不像寻常恶魔的人类姿态那样纤细苍白，而是充满了爆炸般的力量，在库丘林重点揉按那饱满紧实的胸肌时心中已有了比较：哪怕是他的赤枝团中，这都是一具毫不逊于任何强者的，属于战士的身体。  
“你简直不像个狼魔。”库丘林赞叹地伸出舌头，抚摸过后肩上深深浅浅的伤疤，似乎还能品味到他过往战斗中的血性。这不由得让他回想起之前战斗中高举着长剑吼叫的迪卢木多，明明是人形，却是当之无愧的群狼之首。  
“把手拿出来！你这个恶魔——呜！”  
相比之下，迪卢木多就没有这样的闲情逸致了，准确的说，他快哭了。以他寥寥无几“使用”一些男性黑暗精灵的经历来看，推倒了就上推不倒强上才是正理，当然一般没有推不倒的时候。  
本来这个自我强制卷轴已经让他有些无所适从，好在库丘林的经验丰富，他本来觉得——还不错？  
眼下埋在后穴扩张的手指可恶至极，在初初试探了几下后，便直奔某个方向而去。抓住了一次猝不及防的呻吟后，迅速变本加厉，转为弯曲着手指扣挠。  
无法并拢的双腿一次次因为外侧敏感处被无意地擦过而收紧，疯长的藤蔓甚至爬上了膝盖。用卢恩催生的植物意外有着幼滑的表面，但作为束缚的道具效果却好得让人磨牙。  
用库丘林的话来讲，不要在床上拼格斗，早点解决对大家都好——然后就成了这样。总觉得没什么不对，最初没有挣开的犹豫最终导致了这样的局面。迪卢木多恨恨地转过头，却被库丘林一下子堵住了嘴。  
激烈的亲吻令人眩晕，迪卢木多恼怒地发现，这显然违背了他的本意，身体意外地喜欢库丘林，不愿承认的只是他自己而已。  
尖利的牙齿刚要合拢，他想咬库丘林，身下的手指突然并拢重重按住了会阴——该死还画了个圈。  
被反复撩拨的部位骤然得到了满足，冲口而出的叫声让势均力敌的唇舌顿时分出了输赢。库丘林叼着他的舌头轻轻碾磨，含混不清地说：“信不信我用手指就能让你射。”  
迪卢木多真想打死他，坐在他身上解决掉算了。  
不知何时被情欲冲昏了头脑的狼魔大人似乎没有意识到为什么是坐在库丘林身上解决而不是用手，但这不重要。尽管这样的言语让他心中隐秘地有些兴奋——至于身体早就开始叫嚣库丘林缺乏综合征了——他仍然有些难以回应这样的言语，大约是源自幼时严苛的家教。  
于是金色的双眼被情热蒸腾，如同地底矮人熔炉中的气态黄金，可怕的高温让任何一点点情绪都加速奔涌，它们始终倒映着猎魔师的猩红，在对视中交融着相同的渴望，无法冷却，所以更加不顾一切地升高。  
是时候了。  
库丘林推开几乎要压到他身上的狼魔，即使被限制住行动，恶魔的侵略性和占有欲也被发挥得淋漓尽致。他可以肯定，如果不是迪卢木多正好需要魔力，地点不换换个上下同样会是一个美好的夜晚。  
“从正面，让我看你。”  
他轻咬了一下迪卢木多的耳垂，才制止了恶魔的纠缠。无论因为什么让迪卢木多这么矜持——别说爆个粗讲个荤，连呻吟都被紧紧克制在嘴里——但是看那开始翻滚起黑泥的眼神，再拖下去讲不定就是他跳起来压自己了。  
体表的高热让他们都觉得水有点冷，不过依旧可以提供足够的浮力。在进入前，库丘林甚至恶意地用他已经勃起的部位调戏了一下迪卢木多，后者一脚扯断了右边大半的藤蔓。他对瞪他的迪卢木多诚意不足地道歉表示“因为他从没见过这么矜持的恶魔所以忍不住多玩了会儿”，然后用有力的抽插把对方想说的话冲成了碎片。  
好的，没有异议。  
猎魔师自动过滤了几句“混蛋”“恶魔”这种咒骂，等等恶魔也算骂人的话他把自己算什么。换个场景库丘林很想带坏一下这位教养好得非人的狼魔，或者索性把他扔去安格斯叔叔那里，那个处女座老男人一定会喜欢的。  
不过现在所有遐思都是多余，迪卢木多无意泄露出的叫声，卷曲黑发上将滴未滴的水珠，湿润的蜜色身躯上流转的光线同样占据了库丘林。他只兑现了一半自己说过的话，剩下一半他决定通过别的方法来“好好看看”。  
他抱住了这个难缠的猎物，矫健的躯体，电光般的速度，庞然的巨力，就落在他的身边、他的手里——以另一种方式，满足感却没有丝毫减少。  
初时生涩疼痛，在到位的扩张和水流的辅助下变成快感的速度惊人，一个动作带起的水波还未抵达池边，欢愉便已回馈到达，自咬合的部位生发出来。  
库丘林按住了迪卢木多的手，他的怀抱则圈住了另一只。  
“别碰自己。”  
狼魔就着拥抱的姿势狠狠地咬在他的脖颈，撕咬出一堆红痕，从上到下，从齿印到水迹。库丘林抚摸着他脊背和腰线的力度让他觉得舒服，他悻悻地松开了嘴。  
又是一个长长的亲吻。  
末了库丘林满足至极地呼出了一口气，吹得迪卢木多面前一缕垂下的额发左右晃动着滴下一滴水珠，落在略微红肿的唇上。他几乎想用他能找到的任何言语来赞美面前的身体，只是后者眼中流动的戾气把这些废话都堵了回去。  
他唯一遗憾地就是唯独这个时候他们是如此的心意相通，或者说“可以宰掉么”“果然还是咬死吧”的心声都快具现出来了。  
“难道你不觉得爽么？你这个狼崽子！”  
库丘林笑骂了一句，却从他身体里退了出来，当然他仍然抓住了后者的双手。  
“放开！”  
迪卢木多低低地咆哮着，他不知道库丘林要干嘛，但是前面的肿胀让他很不舒服。  
在他没看到的地方，库丘林伸手摸着池底又划了几道卢恩。直到双手都被不知何时出现的藤蔓缚在背后，迪卢木多被情欲清零的警觉才迟钝地敲了个钟。  
库丘林从喉咙里发出了几声滚动的模糊声音——你可以用后面射啊。他忍着没说，否则免不了又是一番厮打，可即使如此，迪卢木多好像也反应过来了，魔力正被剧烈的消耗，用以维持藤蔓的坚韧。  
比起半吊子魔法，更倾向于实干的猎魔师加快了行动。后入的姿势无疑可以进入得更深，被逼迫住内脏的感觉抑制了恶魔的挣动。库丘林难以形容现在的感觉，丰软的，诱人的，却不是指尖插入成熟的果实，香糜的果肉徒具触感上的相似。他只能想到出发前收到的剑鞘，压簧完美咬合着剑刃，称手至极，天作之合。  
狼魔长得这么大，无论是成为领主前，还是后，都没有被强迫过的感觉，更不要说在这种事情上了。敏感点一遍遍被撞击的快感让他无法对身后的人说不，或者说恶魔追逐欢愉的本性早就把平日的理智与自矜撕扯得粉碎，他不知道自己现在仰着脖子发出的声音，滚动的喉结，带给库丘林是怎样的感觉。  
近乎迷醉，近乎贪婪。  
库丘林不由得有些疯狂起来，想要更多地品味这样的感觉。被绞紧的一刻，猎魔师不由自主地捂住狼魔的嘴，贴着他的耳朵，将粗重的喘息一点不漏地送入他的体内，连同他自己。  
迪卢木多呜咽了一声，猛得抽动了一下身子，因为库丘林的手掌的力道被迫盯着面前浑浊的水液看了一会儿。知觉和感官都混乱成一团，身体追寻着本能的喜欢，他反手抱住了库丘林。

“你愿意成为我永久的伙伴，从此以后并肩战斗么，迪卢木多？”  
库丘林的手边放着一把利剑，猩红的剑刃出鞘一半，灼灼燃烧的颜色直让人联想到锋刃轻易没入血肉飚飞出的色彩和它主人狂野的双瞳。  
“那是我的荣幸。”  
狼魔舒展了一下筋肉具现的身体，喉间发出轻微而连续的咕噜声。他躺着翻了个身变回狼的外形，就好像一只被顺了毛的猎犬般舒适放松地呆在库丘林的身边注视着他。  
眼神热枕，姿态驯服。  
库丘林差点都要信了。  
他苦笑一声，并没有把自己的爱剑递给它。迪卢木多没有骗他的意思，这种程度的惺惺作态都会信的话，死了也是活该。  
“人类死于自作多情？”  
又变回人形的迪卢木多面露赞同：“说得好，不过也不全是。起码你可以信任强制卷轴的效力，毕竟那都是魔晶啊。”  
猎魔师和恶魔都没有满足于一次补足魔力的做爱，他们毫无节制地滚了好几次，中间休息一下让恩奇都送点东西进来吃吃喝喝，然后继续。  
因为对彼此都中意得不行，所以有了如上一幕。  
企图凭借魔法的手段得到一只成年、实力强悍的恶魔的效忠无异于一个笑话，恶魔才是玩弄契约的老祖宗。库丘林所做的，正是在按照最古老的礼仪提出要约。  
——付出鲜血，缔结联系，寻求帮助，最终留下灵魂。  
这是人与恶魔最早的关系，在魔域与人界尚未相通的年代，没有力量的普通人都可以凭此召唤出恶魔，自动生成契约。  
古老的礼仪便由此而来。  
把珍视的物品交给恶魔，询问它的意愿；或者由恶魔发起，将身体的一部分交付人类，提出要求。  
这种一厢情愿一般的可笑关系发生在奸诈的恶魔和好不到哪儿去的人类之间简直让双方都笑不出来，人类同族之间倒是真有类似这样的桥段——骑士之道，然而通常而言这份高尚的精神就是骑士的墓志铭。  
库丘林其实有好几种变通的选择，却偏偏选了这个没有任何强制力的古老礼仪，看起来就像从一堆占卜石头中随手拿起一个下下签一样。可是库丘林的直觉从不出错，迪卢木多也确实以认真的态度回应了，郑重其事，甚至可以说是斩钉截铁。  
而一个通常意义上的恶魔则会嗤之以鼻然后不屑地把人类的珍视之物撕个粉碎。  
迪卢木多拒绝了。  
没有任何强制力的古老礼仪一旦接受就意味着伴侣之约，是所有契约中最高级的一种。倒不是说有什么严苛的条款，相反它对双方的限制少得可怜，相互伤害没问题，杀死另一方也没有问题。契约成立之后的双方将会产生一种一体同心的感觉，就像一个人的左手与右手，对另一方的爱护和情感发自心底，油然而生，不需要任何具体到文字的义务来赘述。  
如果这样美好的感情都能产生在人与恶魔之间，那么被定义为最高级的契约也就不让人这么意外了，秩序的女神永远是公平的。  
猎魔师近乎坦率地给出了自己最大的敬意，向着自己的对手，除此之外他也不知道如何打动一个拥有领地，实力甚至不弱于他的恶魔领主。狼魔亮起了一瞬的眼神和认真回应的态度就证明库丘林的选择并没有错，可是迪卢木多拒绝了。  
“这次是什么理由？老子可不接收加码，还是说，你有这么看中你的领地，领主大人？”  
的确，这种古老契约的意义差不多是把自己许出去了。库丘林不由得想起之前一战迪卢木多一开始想把自己拖出来尽情单挑，结果因为定好围杀的战术而不得不压抑住。  
不过排行榜第三，自己甚至拥有一个狩魔团的库丘林可不觉得自己还比不过一方领地。猎魔师颇为豪放地把恶魔翻过身来压在身下，屈指一弹，毫不在意额头一片红破坏了这张脸的英俊。  
“借口给老子省了。你小子要是真的有这么醉心自己的领地和属民，就不会没事出来泡在巴比伦尼亚，也不会受了点伤就不敢回去了。”  
想说的话被预知一样地戳中，生生咽回去的感觉并不好受，迪卢木多噎得面色一红，然后开始自暴自弃地挣扎起来。  
“点火也没用，你这个样子老子只会更好奇而已。”  
两具赤裸的身体相互磨蹭，库丘林的眯起眼睛，充满压迫地把视线和重心一并前移，直到迪卢木多再也没有余地逃避地招了。  
“我以前答应过一个人。是他对我说，是不是高阶恶魔并不重要，纯血和混血也不重要，唯有实力。为此我在稍微长大一点之后，就一个人来到了魔域，磨炼自己，直到可以去找他的一天。”  
以血统论，狼魔不算什么高阶的恶魔，混血更是力量杂弱的代名词。但是敢当着迪卢木多面说出口的人还没几个，或者说到了迪卢木多面前，前面的表述就变成了伟大的领主拥有人类和恶魔两方的实力。  
迪卢木多的确完美地做到了。  
魔物们会关注人类强者的排行榜，反之其实也被人类评估实力做成资料。光辉之貌迪卢木多同样在库丘林的资料簿里，可惜库丘林第一次见面的时候压根没联系到一起——直到现在都觉得请的酒不冤，有这样的实力，为什么被人流传的反而是脸！  
库丘林真是完全无法理解这个看脸的世界，他倒是同意这个早先一步勾走狼魔的家伙的说法，起码这样崇尚力量的言论真是很对胃口。迪卢木多连提到那个人的时候神色都变得无比温柔，可想而知这个幼年的同伴在狼魔的心里是怎样的地位。  
“感人至深，然后呢？”  
然后呢？  
现在迪卢木多真的长的也帅实力也强，难道成为领主，站在魔域顶端存在的他还不够资格么？  
“没有然后。我忘记他了。”  
迪卢木多的声音清浅得好像下一刻就会哭出来，以至于库丘林伸手拉开了他挡在眼前的胳膊。当然他没有哭，但表情也绝不算开心，金色的双眼像是一片雾蒙蒙的湖泊。  
他忘记了。  
“我本来以为那个人只要再度出现，我一定会认出他。他的气味，眼睛和头发的颜色，他的样貌，他会说怎样的话。”  
话语并没有因为情绪的低落而停止，迪卢木多在看他好像没在看他，这些话憋在心里太久，一旦开了个头，就像是戳破了一个放满了水的皮袋一样，无法停止。哪怕猎魔师并不是一个好的倾诉对象，他们现在的亲密信任是用魔晶买来的——效力强制，时效明确。  
“等我觉得实力可以了的时候，我却突然惊恐地发现，我找不到他了…….我从未忘记他对我说过的话，可是…….可是，他说话的表情，当时的语气，连他的声音都…….”  
没有荡气回肠的重逢，没有物是人非的冷漠，甚至没有一个结局。  
库丘林忽然感到抱歉。  
现实并不是童话，别说HEBE，更多的是路断中途，无疾而终。  
狼魔的智力发育晚于人类，就像人类三岁以前的记忆往往一片空白，一只狼魔能牢牢记住五岁时听到的话已经极为了不起了，迪卢木多甚至应该感谢他的混血。  
一个混血魔族，最终达到了不逊任何高阶魔族的成就。库丘林很难想象迪卢木多到底走过了多少战斗。他的死棘之枪上有“穿透心脏必死”的诅咒，而他的枪技更是有逆转因果般必中的效果。  
猎魔师忘不了兔起鹊落的交错时迪卢木多的眼神，比石火更耀眼，比电光更迅速，甚至在黑夜中划出了一道残影，宛如一柄上好的利剑，充满了心无旁骛的锋利。  
——一击穿过了他的心底。  
你永远也不知道一个人经历了多少过去来到你的面前，无论是穿过诡谲的阴影，还是踏破弥天的血色，响起在雪夜中悠远孤独的啸声，还是刀光一样漠然的眼神，他不愿骗你，你也不该去揭了看。  
“迪卢木多，你是一个骑士。”  
猎魔师打断了狼魔的叙述，并用一个吻反驳了他试图声明自己是一个恶魔的举动。  
“为了想要效忠的人，你能发出的光辉值得我的尊敬。你是一个真正的骑士，比我见到过的所有的拥有骑士勋爵的人，做的都好。我喜欢你。”  
狼魔怔怔看了猎魔师许久，才低声说：“你可以叫我……Dermot O’Dyna，库丘林。你想见我，下次可以叫我出来。”<1>  
这是恶魔的真名，迪卢木多只是叫来方便的音译罢了。  
混乱魔域中，弱小的生命朝生夕死，真名对恶魔有特殊的意义，那是“这个人”、“这只恶魔”存在的象征。知道了真名，库丘林在魔域的任何一个角落，都能呼唤到迪卢木多。  
虽然狼魔不会属于他，但是他愿意做出恶魔所能表现出的最大的善意——把真名告诉另一个人，并且赴一个猎魔师的约。  
即使库丘林作为人类无法回报以同样有意义的东西，或者说，是他无法收下库丘林珍爱的利剑，他也并不后悔。  
“瑟坦达。叫我瑟坦达。”  
猎魔师轻声说着，抱住了他的狼魔，细密的吻像小小的火苗一样，落满了身下躯体上每一个细碎的伤疤。

库丘林趴在狼魔身上，几乎要整个人陷到蓬松的毛里去，偏高的体温和柔软的长毛让它抱起来手感极佳。巨狼形态的迪卢木多同样漂亮的惊人，可是你以为这是谁的功劳？  
抱去清洗，整理长毛，用卢恩烘干……期间迪卢木多配合得不得了，或者说享受得不行的样子让库丘林一阵不平，虽然他自己玩得也很开心。  
总算伺候得大爷舒服了。可是还得先贿赂才能享受自己的劳动成果。  
中间发生了一次极大的惊吓。迪卢木多在做到一半的时候不慎变回了狼形，据他辩解这是意外，是情不自禁。库丘林不当心扫到了他前面的尺寸，义正言辞地宣布：“老子不会让你压的。”  
魔力补全后的迪卢木多当然不可能这么听话，事实上他早就跃跃欲试，库丘林本来也颇有意动，也就是亲眼见证了这目害现场才宁死不受的。  
不过怎么说也是个猎魔师，想摆平恶魔总是有办法的。  
——“就算你再怎么装可怜，老子也不可能割自己一下给你放血！”  
库丘林把自己之前说过的话原原本本地吃了回去。  
迪卢木多津津有味地舔着库丘林淌血的手腕，随便库丘林怎么压自己身上乱蹭——气氛一片和谐。  
“对了，你的任务被我砸了，出去以后你怎么办。”  
狼魔X拿耗子的提问让猎魔师狠狠给了他一拳：“你小子自己做下的事！”  
迪卢木多呵呵一笑，金色的眼睛闪烁着正义的光芒宛如宗教画像中虔诚的天使，或是正在布道的圣牧师：“我只是尽了一个身为领主的义务而已。”  
话没说完便被刚站起身的反派猎魔师重又扑上来扭打，一人一魔滚成了一团。  
库丘林是有理由生气的。他接到的任务是保护狩魔团的安全，而迪卢木多深知猎魔师一行的规矩，在没有全灭的机会下硬是杀死了所有能主事儿的——先声夺人被扯下脑袋的是他的雇主，之后被群狼咬断了喉咙的两个则是副团长。  
换言之，剩下的一群乌合之众，谁来给排行榜前三的光之子，结尾款呢？  
并没有。  
所以概不赊账，事实上也并非什么良善之辈库丘林按照行规亲手把交不出钱的同行们喂了恶魔。  
如果说“结不到尾款还趁了狼魔的意”这件事只能让库丘林心情不爽一阵子的话，现在迪卢木多这补刀简直让库丘林的拳头缝里钻了一百个小虫子一样地痒痒。  
“您真是个恶魔。”  
好极了还用上敬称了？  
库丘林狞笑着把拳头掰得咔咔响，他一定要教会这小子，身为一个恶魔，是不能把恶魔当成贬义词来骂人的。  
……  
也没有揍得太狠，毕竟领主大人也不是好当的，迪卢木多回去也得面对领地的一团乱麻和可能的阴谋。  
这个世界上存在有仅仅因为信仰不同就烧死同类的神棍们，那么当然也有崇尚血统并认为那是至高无上的老顽固们。  
以上两种，都是傻逼。  
库丘林对神职者没有任何好感，迪卢木多则靠把他领地中抱有血统想法的恶魔们打得妈都不认识坐上了领主的位置。  
在强权（拳）之下，迪卢木多的领地杂音全无。那么当伟大的领主大人被重伤，生死未卜连续三日未归呢？  
“真是荒淫无道啊，小子。”  
迪卢木多不满地拍开库丘林揉弄他喉结的手，狼形这样揉也就算了，人形状态总让他感觉到被调戏的轻慢感，尤其再搭上这种痞气十足的语调。  
“这不是重点！”当然，攻受更不是。  
他们各自穿上了恩奇都送来的衣服（原来的已经破破烂烂不能看了），相互打量了下对方，一时都没说话。  
重点是他们可能没什么机会再见了。  
如何才是对待一个恶魔的真名正确的处理方式？要么把它刻在银器上丢进教廷的烈火让这只恶魔生不如死，要么把它烂在心里假装你从来也没有知道过它，尤其是当这只恶魔答应你随叫随到，而你还是个猎魔师的时候。  
穿戴好了一身装备的库丘林派头十足，不刻意低调的话光是这行头走在路上就能吓得恶魔闻着味儿倒退。而带上斗篷遮掩住形貌的迪卢木多因为魔力充盈状态同样恢复到了最佳，充满了深不可测的气息——事实上打起来是个不要命的主儿，这是猎魔师的评语。还有后面一句，他喜欢。  
“你搞得定你的领地么，小子？”  
迪卢木多龇牙笑了笑，斗篷之下颇有几分桀骜之色，一只狼魔有生之年被一个猎魔师关心也真是稀奇的事情：“库丘林，你这次砸了招牌，付得起回人界的传送阵么？”  
猎魔师挥挥手表示不用担心，他会再接一个任务——空手而归老子丢不起这脸。库丘林这么说着，来到了巴比伦尼亚的大门口，他们将出未出。不过有一点是真的，他再也不会来这片区域了。  
和一个强者最好的相处方式就是拉开距离，避免无谓的利害关系——他是打得过迪卢木多，可是他的赤枝打不过。  
“你要不要再吃点，马上没得吃了。”手腕上的伤口在猎魔师惊人的自愈力中已经停止了淌血。库丘林并指往伤口处伸去准备给迪卢木多加个餐，却被他拉住手，俯下身用一个亲吻取代。  
就像是暖风吹融坚冰，契约的强制力开始变的暧昧，将断未断。  
好宴终散，欢颜有尽。  
他们交换了一个浅尝即止的亲吻，库丘林品尝到了一嘴自己的血味和狼魔刚才在喝的薄荷杜松子酒。他忽然不想给这小子安利一下所谓男人的酒了，这样也不错，挺合他气质的。  
只用了三天，他们就已经证明了彼此之间有多么相似，有多么契合。迪卢木多一点都不像一个恶魔，库丘林也不像一个猎魔师。  
有的时候他们甚至会微微疑惑，是不是就是因为这样的异常才让他们一眼看到对方，抑或是他们本来就是共享一条根源的树木伸出的两根枝桠。同根同源，却截然不同。  
也正因如此，离别的遗憾是如此的明显，就好像活生生地撕裂。他们不会被这样的情绪左右，却无法阻止它填满整个心房。明明已经站在了大门口，甚至因为墨迹得太久恩奇都已经明目张胆地开始了围观。可库丘林觉得却周围的气息都充满了粘性，他跨不出去。  
迪卢木多默不作声地按上了库丘林的胸膛，他能感觉到勃勃有力的心跳沿着手心震动着他整个人。  
我用什么留下你，库丘林。  
血液与灵魂的温度，契约保证下的信赖，还是即将无疾而终的感情？  
手掌微一用力，他把手中的温暖推了出去。  
“走吧库丘林，愿我们再也不见。”  
我给你一段无法忘却的回忆，共同拥有的美梦，和投注在背影上的视线。  
猎魔师没有回头，也没有再说话，像是要把每一脚都踩进地面一样地离开。  
“恩奇都，请帮我开不定向传送阵。”  
直到猎魔师的气息彻底消失在狼魔敏锐的嗅觉中，迪卢木多才转身，宛如一个珠灰色的幽灵飘到了吧台。所过之处酒客纷纷避让，虽然不知道发生了什么，但他们本能地不想触一个领主的霉头——连恩奇都也非常识时务地没计较迪卢木多没钱付的事实表示可以赊账。  
“姑且也算是朋友，再赊你一条消息。你的领地最近小动作有点频繁啊。还是小心一点，迪卢木多。”  
传送阵启动的锐响中，泰坦精灵见缝插针地塞下一句话，漫不经心地态度就好像封上一个涂好浆糊的信封，随手丢进了抽屉。  
“老板，再来三碗浓汤！”身后有人叫。  
魔法阵的光芒暗下，转身迎向吧台的恩奇都重新变回了那个“巴比伦尼亚”的老板——勾着娇媚堪比美人的笑脸，实际上对敢稍有挑战底线的刺头痛下辣手毫不留情，仅凭一个人就在中立之地混的风生水起的泰坦精灵。  
“知道了，稍等一下~”

所有的偶遇都是事先约定，你通常没有资格对命运女神的安排多做置喙，最好的不过是蹲下来，对被她送来的人，好好打个招呼。  
“哟，又见面了！”  
“……”  
迪卢木多的情况并不算好，比上次库丘林给他留下的伤要重很多，他快死了，甚至连人形都维持不住。  
倒伏在地上的巨狼发出了破碎的喘息声，事实上透过可怕的撕裂伤可以真的看见肺叶的一半——另一半在三米外的地上，所以他维持神智已经是个奇迹，恐怕没有什么多余的精力再悠闲地打个招呼。  
几天前还神采奕奕的黄金色狼眼一层层正覆上死亡的黑羽，他的身体差不多要分开成了三段，乌鸦盘旋在低空，疑惑着它为何还有着气息，尤其是旁边躺着一只野猪型巨兽尸体的时候。  
皮糙肉厚，智商低下的野猪型魔兽是狼魔们的天敌，同等级别下尖牙利爪对它们效果寥寥，可是只能算是中等体型的狼魔常常被快速冲撞刺来的獠牙轻易顶穿身体。这一只死掉的脖子上更是环绕着一圈金线，体型至少有狼魔的三倍。  
惯用的枪与剑散落在旁边，黄枪折断，黄色的剑只剩下了剑柄。这不是他威力最大的两样，被毁掉的应该是黄蔷薇和微小的愤怒。迪卢木多付出了武器毁灭的代价，单对单地干掉了一只同级别的天敌。  
相应还有一把长枪红蔷薇和巨剑盛大的愤怒才代表了迪卢木多真正的实力——可是这后两者，现在正在库丘林手里——作为预付给猎魔师的报酬。  
这也是库丘林有百分之百的把握确定迪卢木多是一个人干掉这个大家伙的，因为整件事就是一个阴谋。  
红蔷薇，盛大的愤怒，当这两把熟悉的武器出现在库丘林的面前，光之子假装一点都没看出来找上门的客户身份有异，他沉声说道：“说说你的要求？”  
猎魔师这行做久了，雇主不一定是人类，猎物付出足够的魔晶，摇身一变也能变成客户。看起来随心所欲豪放不羁的库丘林反而是不太喜欢这种角色调换的，他比“看起来”得要遵守行规一百倍，通常他会先礼貌地拒绝掉，然后顺手留下送上门的猎物。  
不过这一次他答应的很爽快。  
排行榜前三的光之子初来乍到便在狼魔领主的手里吃了亏，眼下有人贴心至此把报复的机会送上门来，自然是一拍即合。  
顺便连剧本都帮库丘林准备好了：迪卢木多会被引诱来这里，无法逃避地面对必死的战斗。猎魔师要做的，就是跳出来，补上最后一刀，别给迪卢木多留下活路——顺便还不能暴露雇主。  
迪卢木多的人缘比想象的要好一些，或许是因为他本人身上具有的，不该存在于恶魔身上的真诚和清澈的气质赋予了他这样的人格魅力——也害了他。  
一起来的同伴中，雇佣了猎魔师的恶魔赫然在列，而同时也真的有恶魔会为了挽救他的生命而近乎疯狂。他按照剧本尽职尽责地进行着名为追杀实则驱赶的作业中发现，迪卢木多尊敬着他的雇主，而那个红了眼睛不顾一切差点被他没留神捅个对穿的小子则爱戴着迪卢木多——如果他感觉的没错，这小子还是他雇主的直系后裔。  
估计这才是他的雇主大费周章雇佣他来下手的原因——让狼魔领主死于一个意外路过的强悍猎魔师之手，天灾人祸，令人遗憾。  
现在这足可堪称年度大戏的关系箭头还得再添上两笔——相互中意的猎魔师和狼魔。  
中意的小子隐约会很不妙的预感才是光之子库丘林接下这一单生意的真正原因。  
“庆幸吧小子，还好你遇到的是我。”猎魔师把自己的爱枪死棘扛在肩上，吊儿郎当地蹲下在狼魔的面前。迪卢木多半合的眼睛刚好容下他的身影，于是他连眼皮也没动一下，轻而缓的呼吸飘散在空气中，仿佛下一刻就会带着生命一起走。  
他没力气说话，好在他们之间完全不需要任何废话来解释这场相遇。  
迪卢木多对谁害的他显然清清楚楚，库丘林持有他的真名，真要害他的话有的是轻松的方式。分别的时候他本以为再也见不到他了，现在甚至感受到了一丝意外重逢的欣喜。  
当然这里不是“巴比伦尼亚”，狼魔不觉得自己有任何幸理：他深知库丘林是一个多么完美的猎魔师——一旦接下契约，便忠于雇主，尽最大努力完美履行。他接下了杀死自己的任务，现在取出了武器……..恩？  
这武器？  
狼魔的眼神波动了一下，显然是看到了熟悉的东西。  
库丘林小心翼翼地取出属于迪卢木多的两把武器，放在了狼魔爪子可以触到的地方。他严肃地看着迪卢木多，收起了所有玩笑的神色。  
“你真应该收下我的剑的，迪卢木多。我不会再给你一次，但是现在也不晚，随便哪一把，你来给我。”   
古老礼仪——把珍视的物品交给恶魔，询问它的意愿；或者由恶魔发起，将身体的一部分交付人类，提出要求。  
以库丘林的骄傲，在被拒绝后绝不可能提出第二次。但是由迪卢木多发起也是一样，他会立刻接受，然后全力救他。  
狼魔费力地抬起爪子，按在了自己的武器上，然后闭上了眼睛。  
他拒绝了，又一次。  
迪卢木多只会成为一个人的战宠，幼年答应的那个人。  
虽然有关那个人的一切，甚至连他是否还活着都隐没在迷雾中，虽然现在拒绝库丘林的结果就是死亡，他也没有任何犹豫。当时他就拒绝了，现在的决定依旧不会有任何改变。  
他不指望库丘林能理解他对那个人的感情——一个混血在魔域中舍生忘死的每一次战斗，都因为那个人而有了意义。正如他固执地把这份约定和他对库丘林的感情分开来，变成两条泾渭分明的河流。  
他不会改变自己的决定，只是他现在有点不敢睁眼看库丘林的脸色。  
身受重伤，已经动弹不得的狼魔根本无从反抗猎魔师，库丘林可以一点也不碰他，让他在痛苦的折磨中慢慢咽气。  
年轻的狼魔回顾了一下自己的一生，觉得还算了无遗憾，重要的是临死之时还见到了以为再也见不到的库丘林。  
如果他还有点力气，应该会躺平了对猎魔师开一句玩笑“竟然被你说中了你这个乌鸦嘴。”然后让他给自己一个痛快。另两个想说话的人太远，怕是传达不到了。  
他想再抱一下他的人类养父，请他不要太过伤心。  
他想再见一下幼年时候的那个人。  
无论是音容笑貌，还是旧日情景在他的记忆里都是一片模糊，唯独他说过的话，像光一样照亮着自己，直到生命的尽头。  
——无论是不是高阶恶魔都不重要，纯血混血也不重要，唯有实力。  
潜藏在迪卢木多内心的光时至今日，都散发着温度，熨平了心中的杂念。出奇地，他不恨任何人。本来就是混血，能当这么久的领主已经是绝无仅有的强悍了，现在被打倒在这里，也只是自己实力不足。  
……  
——对不起，我还是太弱了，还没有找到你，就要死去了。  
——如果能再见你一面就好了。  
意识坠入黑暗中，迪卢木多向着心中永难触摸到的光芒走去。它是这么耀眼而温暖，从记忆的开头就在照耀着他，引导着他……从未离开。他一直想要追随它，也只会追随它。  
枪刃划破空气。  
库丘林能懂他真是太好了。  
迪卢木多近乎释然地被陡然刺目起来的光芒吞没，白光中几乎要被激出泪水来，睁眼欲盲的光芒中慢慢出现了一角蓝色的碎发，紧接着露出的是像条狗尾巴一样胡乱扎在后面的小辫子。就像打开一件大氅抖落其中的星光月华，模糊的容貌清晰起来，额前有四撮凌乱却分明的碎发。明明年纪很小，声音却刚硬沉稳。他甚至嗅到了熟悉到骨子里的气味。  
库丘林……  
那个人，就是库丘林。

枪刃划破空气。  
猎魔师的手臂上划出了一道深长的口子。他沾着喷涌而出的血液，在地上划了一个结界。四枚卢恩的范围内，红光潋滟，血气升腾。库丘林其实想说，他没有看起来的这么守规矩，毕竟，他不是一个纯粹的人类。  
领主之上，还有亲王，他们通常沉睡不问世事，一旦醒来，就意味着战争。鲁格就是其中一位，由魔渊之光化生的恶魔敬称他为光神，而库丘林叫他——父亲。他的幼年时期在光魔的领地中度过，无数金色的恶魔像真正的光线一样在高天之上穿梭来去，赞颂着他们的神明，库丘林唯一的玩伴，只有一条灰色的猎犬。  
这恐怕是他不能眼睁睁看着迪卢木多死的根本原因，哪怕这小子又拒绝了自己。  
“事情就是这样，安格斯叔叔，我用我的血液救了一只狼魔，你知道的，我们之间……生成了契约。所以，有办法解开么？”  
啊，安格斯，这个身为人类，却代替他父亲在沉睡期间掌管领地的魔法师，也是人类史上最伟大的魔法师之一。他简直比这里所有的恶魔都要邪恶，库丘林在心里默默腹诽着，从小他见到这个叔叔底气就要弱个三分。  
金发的男人转过头来，他英俊得像是冬日里耀眼的阳光，有着一双比大海还要深邃的湛蓝眼睛， 此时含满了笑意，像极了一个慈祥的长辈。  
“瑟坦达，这就是你回来的原因么？鲁格和我都很想你，可你却只有在需要我们的时候，才肯回来看看你的傻爸爸？那我恐怕帮不了你了，你的叔叔老了。”他幽幽地开口，把手中的书本随手扔去一边，还未落地，就被卷进一道光线，回到了书架上。  
“哦不我亲爱的叔叔，”库丘林抱着脑袋告饶，“我马上去看父亲，马上就去！”他最受不了安格斯说自己老，事实上，鲁格有一个单独的城堡，挂满了这个英俊的魔法师的画像——从不知多少年前的第一张到最后。安格斯永远保有着青春和他那副让人见到就想堕入爱河的、极具欺骗性的容貌——某种意义上说这真是太可怕了。  
“好的，解除契约的方法很简单，宰了那只狼魔。一方死亡，契约自然解开。当然你可不能自杀，鲁格会伤心的。”  
“……”  
欺负完库丘林的安格斯心情好了很多，总算正经了不少，侃侃而谈了起来：“光魔，人鱼，精灵，从神话性上来说你们这三个种族非常像，尤其在于永生、爱情、血液。库丘林，你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，否则他不会接受你的血活下来，也不会自动生成契约。这种凭依真情而生的契约效力几近由古老礼仪而产生的伴侣之约……”永远年轻实际上却不知多大岁数的魔法师在椅子上舒展了一下身体：“我耐心不太好，长话短说？”  
库丘林显然深知安格斯古怪的脾气，赶集把事情交代了，当然他隐去了迪卢木多的名字。  
“……他是我见过最不像恶魔的恶魔，赤枝之中没有比他更好的战士，我想，放在人类之中也是品行最为高洁的骑士……”  
“处男的反应，你恋爱了。”安格斯耸耸肩，不过看起来颇有意动，“继续？”  
“他不属于任何人。”库丘林叹了一口气，吐出了后面的话，“可是我没法看着他死。”  
“所以你…….虽然你的行为出于好意，可事实上这契约的存在玷污了他最宝贵的东西，自由、或者是承诺或是随便什么。”  
“……”果然，无论多少年安格斯叔叔都是犀利的老妖怪，被完全说中内心的库丘林无法反驳。魔法师却站了起来，说：“我有一个问题……他为什么没打死你？你刚才有提战力，我很久没听你夸人了。”  
“沉睡卢恩，”库丘林苦笑道，“我现在一多半的魔力都在压制他醒来，所以我最快时间赶来这里找你了。”  
安格斯吹了声口哨，终于挪动自己金贵的脚步走出去看看这个被库丘林夸上了天的家伙。  
“你运气不错，小瑟坦达。”他这么说着，走到门外那辆用四匹龙马拉着的战车上，去掀盖在迪卢木多身上的毯子，“我有些想念我的养子了……”  
安格斯的话语忽然断了，好半天他面无表情地抬起头——库丘林心里咯噔一下。  
“最后一个问题，我可以理解为你没有及时给他治愈伤势，只是做了简单的处理就让他进入沉睡，来到我这里？”  
猎魔师觉得不妙，但是又说不出哪里不对，他硬着头皮想解释的时候忽然意识到，为什么魔法师的关心点一下子移到了这小子身上？最开始他可是轻描淡写地建议直接宰了算了的。  
“不，不用回答我，我知道了。”安格斯伸出手阻住了他，语气彻底听不出任何波动了，就像寒冰魔域中最深处的凉风一样。  
“鲁格，打死他。”代替光神掌管领地的魔法师自然拥有唤醒恶魔亲王的权限，身为父亲的意识尚自未从沉眠初醒的混沌中出来，光的洪流已经轰然垂落。  
“喂！卧槽？”  
庭院内出现了惨绝人寰的家暴。  
——“我被人类养大。”如果库丘林能好好想起来迪卢木多在巴比伦尼亚对他提到的话，现在说不定能稍有释怀。  
其实这顿打猎魔师挨的真心不冤，强迫别人儿子一身伤地进入沉睡，又摆出一副不愿负责的样子去见人家家长求他想办法。身为一个大写的子控，安格斯还真不是搞不死他。  
今天的库丘林也是安定地幸运e呢。  
迪卢木多醒来了。  
金色的眼睛还未完全睁开，身体已经下意识地想要跃起，显然他在沉睡前似乎有着很重要的事情。随即他便发现自己被一股柔和的力量完全束缚在床上，这种感觉太过熟悉，几乎立刻就让他放弃了挣扎。  
“父亲？”  
空中出现了一道光，停在了他的脸颊边，一只光魔转达了养父的话语：“小迪卢，先冷静一下。把药吃了，你受了很重的伤，虽然对我来说没有问题。但是我要限制你的行动，大约半天。”  
“好的。”  
狼魔对他的养父有着绝对的信任，闻言便放松了身体。床前的光魔来来去去，不断带来新的指示与魔药。  
在治疗的尾声，自觉已经好透了的狼魔不安分地在束缚全身的魔力中扭动着身体，不同于平时和养父撒娇的程度，而是挣扎着想要离开束缚。又一只光魔进来了，迪卢木多扭头去看，忽然呆住了。  
熟悉，太熟悉了。他从醒来的一刻起就感受到体内的契约，而契约那一头的对象正在遭受着攻击，因此他强压下心中的不安配合着治疗。可是库丘林却进来了？虽然看起来灰头土脸的，好像被什么强大的存在给狠狠教训了。  
不过这不重要。他有太多话想对他说了。  
狼魔凶狠地拉过猎魔师，翻身压在了他身上，用力地吻了下去：“瑟坦达……终于找到你了。”

end


End file.
